


Missing You

by ShadowCat1988



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an episode of Two and a Half Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Han Geng walked out of his parents house, looking around. A flash of red caught his eye and he looked up, seeing a young man with curly, shoulder-length light red hair.

 _Heechul?_ Han Geng thought. _No, it can't be. He's in Korea. Besides, his hair isn't red anymore._ He shook his head, then started walking forward again. His mom had sent him out to buy some groceries.

After a few minutes of walking, Han Geng arrived at a grocery store and walked in. As he walked down the aisle, a young man with short, bleach-blond hair walked past the aisle.

Han Geng stared after him, blinking in surprise. _There's no way that that was Heechul._ he thought, then started walking again only to stop as yet another young man, this time with long, black hair pulled back into a bun, walked past the aisle.

Han Geng immediately closed his eyes, then opened them again. The young man was nowhere to be seen. _Ok, I'm just going to get the groceries and get out of here._

He went through the aisles quickly, refusing to look anywhere but at the groceries, and got what he needed, then walked up to the front to pay for them.

A glance to the side showed a slender, young man with sleek, shoulder-length black hair standing in the aisle beside him. Quickly, Han Geng turned away, looking towards the front. He walked through the line, bagged his groceries and paid, then left, keeping his gaze in front of him.

****

"You took a long time at the store. Did something happen?"

"No, Mom." Han Geng said as he put away the groceries he'd bought. "Um, by the way, would you mind if I cut my vacation here short? I must be missing my friends more than I thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"I could swear I was seeing my friend, Heechul, everywhere."

"Ah. No, I don't mind. It'll give me one less mouth to feed."

Han Geng rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Thanks." He turned and walked into his room, then pulled his cell phone out and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Heechul? It's Han Geng."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I... think I'm going to come back to Korea tomorrow."

"Really? Did something happen?"

"Well, you're going to think I'm crazy," Han Geng said, laughing a little.

"Try me." Heechul replied.

"Alright. I kept seeing someone - or some _ones_ \- that reminded me of you."

"You're saying you missed me?"

Han Geng rolled his eyes. "No. I'm saying I missed all of you."

"Uh huh. I'll pick you up when you fly in. Text me tomorrow with the details."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

****

Heechul hung up his phone, then glanced over at the four wigs lined up on the dresser in the hotel room he was staying in. _I knew that would work._ he thought triumphantly. Now, he had to figure out how to get back to Korea before Han Geng did.


End file.
